Goona Falls
Goona Falls Goona Falls is the daughter of the Undines. This original character was created by Silverstars. Bio Age: '''I'm immortal, so I have no age. '''Killer Style: ''I like dressing up elegantly and adding some jewelry, not too fancy but sometimes I get carried away. '''Monster Parent': The Undines Freaky Flaw: '''It's hard walking with a tail. My mother cast me a spell to fly around so I wouldn't have a hard time, but I'm not used to it. '''Biggest Pet Peeve: I hate when people want to tell me something, they grab me by the tail and not the back. Can't you see a tail is a body part too/? Favourite Colour: '''I love all shades of blue. Baby blue, ocean blue, dark blue, you name it, I love it! '''Favourite Food: I don't really eat food because all I drink are liquids. Favourite Activity: '''Swimming. I'm used to being in the water and it's also fun too. '''Favourite School Subject: '''Ocean-ogre-phy. It's fun learning about the ocean. '''Least Favourite School Subject: I really hate Physical Deaducation. It's hard for me to fly so I get tired. GFF's: My GFF's are Lagoona and Gil. '''Pet: '''I have a pet fish named Bubbles. Physical Description Goona has very long curly blue hair. Her eyes are green and her skin is peach. Her tail is blue and she has elf-like ears. She can be often seen with makeup. Clothing At times Goona has a mermaid tail but sometimes she has a snake-like tail that is very long. Goona wears a blue bikini and has a blue tail. Her hair is laid down and she has golden earrings and dark red lipstick. Personality Goona is an elegant and kind girl but is also bubbly and fun when you get to know her. She has a long vocabulary so people tend to misunderstand her. She is always up for a laugh but she has a short temper so you do not want to make her angry! Relationships Family Goona is the daughter of the Undines. She has a mother but no father. She also is cousins to the nereides, limoniades, naiades, and mermaids. She isn't an only child, she has three older brothers. She also has lots of relatives. Friends Her best friends are Lagoona and Gil since they are water-related, but she is also friends to everybody. Romance As the daughter of the Undines, when Goona gets married to a human then produces a child she loses her immortality so she chooses to stay immortal and not marry a human. She also has no boyfriend but she wishes someday. Classic Monster/Origin of Species Goona is the daughter of the Undines, a creature just like mermaids with no soul and are immortal. When Undines get married to a human and produice a child, the Undine will have a human soul. The Undines cannot see a human, but a human can see them. But Undines develop some sort of spiritual sight that allows them to connect and interact with humans. Undines are very anxious to enter the human world and get a human soul, like Goona, who refuses to get a human soul and wants to stay immortal. Every form of water has it's own tribe of undines. They exist within the oceans, seas, ponds, lakes, rivers, wells, waterfalls, even humidity and tears. For Goona, she lives within the waterfalls. When an Undine gets a human soul and produces a child, the husband of the Undine must always not harm the Undine near a body of water, or they will revert into their element, water and be part of the ocean. Gallery Goona Falls.png|Goona Falls Basic Goona Falls Campus Stroll.png|Campus Stroll Goona Falls Dawn of the Dancing Dead.png|Dawn of the Dancing Dead Goona Day at the Maul.png|Day at the Maul Goona Dead Tired.png|Dead Tired Goona Falls Drop Dead Goregous.png|Drop Dead Goregous Goona Falls Skull Shores.png|Skull Shores Goona Falls Gloom Beach.png|Gloom Beach Goona Falls Spring Break.png|Spring Break Goona Falls Sweet 1600.png|Sweet 1600 Goona Falls Winter Break.png|Winter Break Goona Falls Frightful Friday Night Party.png|Frightful Friday Night Party Category:Original Characters Category:Females Category:Undine